Computing systems have revolutionized the way people communicate, do business, and play, and has enabled what is now termed the “information age”. The Internet may be used to access a wide volume of information, and databases are likewise infused with large quantities of data. In order to permit navigation through such data, data is often represented within a data model, which model describes various data objects within a collection, and includes the properties and relationships of those data objects.
The data model is further capable of receiving queries, interpreting queries, and responding to the queries with selected data identified in the query. There are also conventional tools for augmenting data models by adding one or more data objects to the data model, and describing the properties of those new data objects, and how the additional data object(s) relate to the other data object(s) (existing or new) in the data model.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.